Infinity
by PiLamdaOd
Summary: Ruby Rose awakens confused and sick outside of Beacon with no memory of how she ended up there. Looking for help she runs into a group she never expected to find.
1. Prologue

Confused, sick, and scared. Her head, pounding. That is what Ruby Rose felt as she wandered into Beacon. For reasons unknown to her she awoke in the emerald forest outside the academy. She had no memory of how she came to be alone in the woods. But now she needed to find her team, maybe they could help her.

In the hallway outside the main entrance Ruby found someone who could help, Jaune. Ruby's boyfriend was walking next to his teammate Pyrrha. The hooded girl wanted nothing more than to embrace her boyfriend.

"Jaune!" Ruby cried as she leaped into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Ahh!" He screamed as he nearly dropped Ruby. Normally she would have found this strange, by now Jaune was used to her leaping into his arms, but right now she was just glad to see a familiar face.

"Oh Jaune." Ruby seductively whispered as she went in for a kiss. With lightning speed, Jaune threw his right hand between their lips, preventing Ruby's advance.

"R..Ruby! What are you doing?" Jaune stammered.

"What's wrong baby?" Asked a confused Ruby.

"Uh, uh…" Jaune panicked, trying to figure out how to handle the situation. Using his right hand he grabbed her left arm and inspected her wrist.

"Ack! What are you doing." Said Ruby, annoyance in her voice.

Jaune showed the empty wrist to an amused Pyrrha, who rolled her eyes before she grabbed Ruby's arm.

"Come on Ruby, there's someone who wants to talk to you." Pyrrha said as she peeled the girl off of a grateful Jaune.

"But but but." Ruby stammered as Pyrrha dragged her toward the library.

* * *

><p>As they reached the back of the library, past row after row of bookshelves, an annoyed and confused Ruby continued pestering a mostly silent Pyrrha.<p>

"Where are we going? Who wants to talk to me?"

Pyrrha came to an abrupt halt and gestured with both arms at the tables set up between two of the bookshelves. "She's all yours." She said before walking off.

Ruby turned to see who Pyrrha was talking to. Ruby Rose stood in stunned silence as she tried to make sense of the scene before her.

Eight people sat around the pair of tables in front of her. In the back sat two girls in black bows reading and eying each other suspiciously. Next to them were two grinning yellow haired girls arm wrestling. Closest to Ruby were four girls playing a board game, two of them with matching white hair and the other two with black hair with red tips. The only difference between the set of mirrors was that half of the group wore red wristbands, while the others wore white. However in the case of the girls in hoods, the one to Ruby's left had atop her head, a pair of pointed black wolf's ears with red tips.

As hard as she tried, Ruby could not make any words come out of her mouth. She was still consumed by the strangeness in front of her.

"Ruby, you're up." Said one of the Yangs.

"Okay." The two seated Ruby's said in unison. The simultaneous response made the pair giggle.

"What?" Replied the standing Ruby.

"I'll take this one." Said the seated Ruby without wolf ears as she stood up to face the confused girl. "Hey Ruby. I guess you have a lot of questions right?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

**This is an idea I got the other day and wanted to write it out. What if RWBY had to deal with all the different AUs?**


	2. The Wolf

Beams of sunlight pierced the thick canopy; chirping of birds and insects permeated the dense undergrowth. A young girl in a blue sun dress walked alone down the dirt path. As these woods were regularly patrolled by huntsmen and huntresses,it proved to be a safe area not far from town. The girl in the blue dress found her way to a cabin at the edge of the forest, the home of a local huntsman. This little girl's name was Weiss Schnee, aged seven.

Her parents were unaware their daughter would visit this place, too busy they were to keep an eye on the adventurous youngster. The girl's mother ran business operations for the region, spending much of her time in the metropolis off the coast. Her father on the other hand was far away in Atlas, running the company. Recent disturbances with local rights groups and threats against the family led to the decision to send their two children to live with their mother on the island of Patch.

Weiss approached the cabin. It was a two story abode with small windows and was situated next to a large meadow. Before the girl in the blue dress could reach the door she something leaped onto her back.

"Rawwr!" A cutie attempt at a growl was released by her pint-sized attacker. Weiss let out a high-pitched squeal of surprise as she fell to the ground. Laughing Weiss stared into the grinning face of her friend. The young heiress's parents did not know about this friend's exitstance. She kept her friend a secret knowing her family would never approve.

Her attacker laid on her stomach, her elbows on the grass, resting her head in her hands. Through her grin Weiss could see one of her fangs poking out between her lips, she had yet to grow into her adult tooth yet. Her friend's wolf ears twitched with excitement, "So Weissy, what do you wanna do today?" Weiss's parents would never understand her friendship with the young faunus named Ruby Rose.

Weiss met Ruby soon after moving to Patch when Ruby, being her usual noisy self, endeavored to spy on the new kids moving into the local Schnee mansion. The two met each other when a curious Ruby was stumbled upon by a wandering Weiss, eager to explore the forest by her new home. While initially surprised by her new neighbor's pair of wolf ears, Weiss had yet to inherit her family's dislike of the faunus and therefore had no issue making friends with the younger girl.

The young Schnee soon learned that Ruby lived with her sister and father. While not biological, they were the only family the young faunus still had. Soon after Ruby's birth, her mother moved in with long time friend, Taiyang Xiao Long. The pair were both single parents and thought the arrangement would benefit with the raising of their respective daughters. However not long before Weiss and Ruby met, Ruby's mother passed away. Ruby still refused to talk about it to her new friend however, so Weiss was still unsure as to what happened to her friend's mother.

The pair spent that day as they spent countless others, looking for adventure and getting into all kinds of mischief. Weiss and Ruby raced each other to their favorite secluded spot in the forest. For now the older girl was much faster than her younger friend, they were both too competitive to even consider letting the other win.

The young girls lay out under the summer sun in the grassy clearing that became their secret spot. They joked about building a cabin here and moving into it. The idea suited the Schnee heiress, as her house on Patch never felt like a home to her.

The two of them sprawled out on the grass, believing these days would last forever, unfortunately life has a way of complicating young plans.

Eventually Weiss and her sister moved back to Atlas, as their father wished for them to return home. After a tearful farewell the Ruby and Weiss parted, both promising to write letters as often as they could.

* * *

><p>"You dolt! You complete dimwitted idiot! You could have been injured or worse. How could you do something so completely stupid?" Weiss didn't care that she was practically screaming in the transmit tower, Ruby needed a scolding for being monumentally dumb. Cross continental calls were a special event for the pair, normally saved for birthdays, but Ruby's last letter said she needed to tell Weiss something "really super duper important." So here Weiss was, yelling at a girl half a word away while a room full of annoyed strangers stared at her.<p>

"Weissy, just calm down and let me finish the story." Ruby pleaded.

"Fine." Weiss huffed. "But when you're done we are going to talk about how you shouldn't get involved in an armed robbery and about you chasing an armed gunman up a rooftop." She refused to let her friend do something so idiotic and not be lectured on it. Obviously Ruby's big sister was not a good influence on her.

"Anyway," Ruby fidgeted in her seat and looked around, trying to contain her excitement, "I got accepted into Beacon two years early! We're going to go to school together!"

Weiss leaped from her seat screaming. Her excited outburst resulted in glares from around the room. Quickly regaining her composure, Weiss cleared her throat and brushed the wrinkles out of her dress before re taking her seat. "Holy crap! How did you do that?"

"Well after I got taken to the police station professor Ozpin came in to talk to me and just asked me if I wanted to go to Beacon and I said yes." Ruby proudly explained, bouncing in her seat with excitement as she talked.

"Well I am proud of you and look forward to seeing you at Beacon." Weiss put on her professional tone as she spoke, hoping to get a laugh out of Ruby. The faunus's chuckles triggered Weiss's in return; the manners forced on Weiss always seemed so alien to anyone who knew her as well as Ruby did.

* * *

><p>Blake Belladonna strolled along the stone path to Beacon's main hall, ready to start her training as a huntress. The grand towers of the prestigious academy cut through the clouds like shimmering blades. This was the place that would teach her to right the wrongs in this world. A place for only the best, most skilled warriors. A place for the truly gifted.<p>

"Where are our dorms? Do we have dorms?" Blake glanced down from the sight of Beacon's skyline to see a confused looking wolf faunus, seemingly talking to herself. "What am I doing?" The faunus said as she collapsed on top of the trolley of luggage that snuck up behind her.

"What are you doing?" The girl in white yelled at the faunus as her luggage spilled out on the path. Even before the bottle of dust reached her foot, Blake recognized the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. Blake retrieved the dust bottle and quickened her pace toward the incident waiting to happen. She wanted nothing more than to protect the secret of her own faunus heritage and stay out of any altercations; but knowing the Schnees, this misstep was not going to end well for the poor faunus now about to suffer the Schnee waith.

As she got closer Blake saw something that left her stunned and speechless. Weiss Schnee, unholy spawn of the most hated man among her kind, looked down at the faunus who dared disturb her luggage, and smiled. Not only that, but the faunus looked up and screamed with joy.

"Weissy!" Ruby leaped into Weiss's arms, wrapping her legs around the girl's waist.

"Ruby!" Weiss was just as excited as the faunus who now occupied her arms.

Blake could only stare as the unlikely pair exchanged "its so good to see you"s and "How have you been"s. She watched as they giggled at in jokes and comment about how much the other has grown. The mere idea, that the Schnee heiress could be friends with a faunus boggled Blake's mind. Of everything that had ever shocked her, this took the cake.

"Um… I think you dropped this." Blake said nervously as she approached the pair, holding out the vial of dust she picked up.

"Why thank you." Weiss smiled at Blake as she returned the vial. "You see Ruby, this girl knows how a soon-to-be-huntress is supposed to behave. You could learn a lot from her." Weiss said playfully to her friend. Ruby stuck her tongue out at the heiress in response.

In the days that followed Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang were joined together to form team RWBY. Weiss could have lived without being on the same team as Ruby's older sister. Not that she hated the girl, its just that Weiss wished she could have been on a team with more, controlled personalities.

* * *

><p>"Well maybe we were just tired of being pushed around!" Silence fell upon RWBY's dorm room. Blake's bombshell of a confession left her teammates speechless. Before anyone could speak, the newly outed faunus bolted out of the room.<p>

"Blake wait!" too late Ruby called out to her friend.

"Did she just?" Yang was the next to speak up. "This whole time, she was a…"

"A member of the White Fang." Ruby responded, shocked at her friend's newly revealed past.

"Well that, and a faunus. I mean how did she even manage to keep that a secret?" Yang continued, still trying to get over one shock at a time.

"Oh ya, faunus." Ruby sounded less than surprised.

"Wait, you knew?" Weiss's voice still brimmed with anger and frustration from the alteration.

"Um… Ya." Ruby replied nervously.

"When did you find out about this, and were you planning on sharing with your teammates?" The heiress's anger now turned to Ruby.

"I never really 'found out.' I mean, I've always known."

"How did you know than?"

Ruby merely pointed to her ears. "Its a faunus thing. And well I didn't bring her heritage up because she never did. We never talked about it or anything, but I can understand where she's coming from."

Yang's gaze met the floor. As much as she thought of Ruby as her own sister, these differences and the stigmas she incurred because of them, were things Yang could ever fully comprehend, or fully protect her from.

"Growing up in Patch I never really had to be ashamed of my faunus heritage. Even you Weiss, you never treated me any differently. But not everyone had the same luxury I did growing up. So I understand why someone like her would want to hide who they were." Ruby paused, dropping her gaze to the floor. "Not everyone is as understanding as some. Some, may not be as understanding as they seem."

"Ruby I…" A realization about how her friend must have felt about her earlier comments finally hit Weiss. When she used terms like "filthy faunus," and "monkey tailed rapscallion" her best friend since childhood just stood by listening, never saying a word. "I never meant you."

Weiss could see that up in her bunk, Ruby was trying to hide how hurt she was her earlier comments.

"Sometimes I forget you know? To me you're Ruby. The hyperactive dolt. I guess I have to remind myself sometimes that you're, ya know, a faunus too. I'm sorry." She said resting her hand on Ruby's leg.

* * *

><p>Spinning. Darkness. Falling. Nothing.<p>

Light! Weiss threw her eyes open, she was laying on her back in a forest. Her world still spinning she dragged herself to a nearby tree and at up against it. When the world finally came to a stop, she stood up to begin formulating a plan. Weiss could not remember how she got here, or where 'here' was. Some unknown about of time was lost to her, as well as whatever events that time held. One thing was certain however, right now she needed to find her way back to Beacon and her teammates.

Surveying her surroundings confirmed she was indeed alone. '_Okay Weiss, remember your survival training. Try to find any sign that could lead you to civilization.'_

Turning around she got her answer. At the top of the hill, piercing the sky, stood the unmistakable towers of Beacon. '_Or, I could just walk to Beacon.'_ Weiss cursed herself for immediately jumping into survival situation mode instead of looking above the trees in case she happened to be a few hundred yards from her very own school.

Weiss marched her way back to her dorm, she needed to find that dolt, Ruby would know what's going on. Weiss figured that whatever it was, it was most likely her fault somehow. Upon reaching her room Weiss found it empty. Wherever her teammates were, she figured they would be back eventually. In the mean time however, Weiss needed to rest. She collapsed onto her bed, not even bothering to take of her shoes.

She was awoken by the sounds of Blake and Yang returning to the room. Weiss did not know how long she had been asleep, but it was still light out, so hopefully it had not been too long. From the conversation they were having as they entered it was obvious to her that the pair had not recently woken up in the woods. For a moment Blake looked at Weiss with a confused expression, but soon shook her head and moved on. Yang on the other hand, stood in the doorway frantically snapping her gaze between Weiss and the open doorway.

"H… How did you get in here so quickly? Weren't you just out there?" Yang stammered.

"What are you even talking about?" Weiss responded. Quickly deciding that whatever was going on in the blonde's head wasn't worth her attention, Weiss turned to Blake "By the way, have either of you seen Ruby?"

Blake answered first. "Ya, I think I she was going to talk to Port."

"Thanks." She said as she raced out of the room. Hopefully that little wolf will know what is going on.

Not far from professor Port's office Weiss was moving between groups of students, trying to see if she could spot Ruby. Just as she was about to give up and head back to her dorm she spotted the telltale read cloak that was her friend's favorite accessory. Weiss dashed after the girl in red.

"Ruby!" Weiss called out as she grabbed her shoulder. "There you are you dolt. I have been looking everywhere... "

Weiss's questioning came to an abrupt halt when Ruby turned around and Weiss spotted something wrong with her head. Ruby's wolf ears were completely absent.

"Heyya Weiss, what's up?" The cheery demeanor of Ruby Rose was definitely still there at least.

Weiss struggled to make any form of syllables leave her mouth as she pointed her finger at Ruby's head. "Y… Y… Your ears?" She finally let out, still trying to understand what could have possibly happened to her friend's wolf ears.

Ruby reached up and grabbed her remaining human ears. "What happened to my ears?" The horrified expression on her partner's face told her this was serious. Ruby raced off in a panic leaving the heiress standing silent in the hallway.

* * *

><p>Ruby was bent over the sink as close to the the bathroom mirror as she could get, examining her ears. After talking to Weiss, Ruby raced to the closest bathroom she could find to see what was so wrong with her ears. As she continued her examination she heard a toilet flush and another girl left a nearby stall. The girl walked up to the line of sinks and began to wash her hands. Ruby still payed her no mind, not even bothering to look at the girl.<p>

"I like your hood." The girl said. "I have one just like it."

It was not often someone complimented her hood, even rarer that someone had their own. Ruby straightened up and looked over to the girl as she spoke.

"Thanks. Not enough people appreciate hoods. My name's Ru…"

Silver eyes met silver as the two girls in red hoods looked upon each other in the restroom. Each girl wore an identical red combat outfit, right down to the red and black boots. They were the same height and had matching hair. The only apparent difference were the pair of wolf's ears atop the other girl's head.

Their expressions mirrored each other's as they leaned in to examine the other more closely.

"Woa." They said together.

Their eyes grew wide with excitement and huge smiles spread across their faces.

"This. Is. Awesome!

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes:<strong>

**I'm sorry about the delay guys. I wanted to finish "The Red Hood" before I got into another story. Granted this has been written for a while now and I've been tweaking it off and on for a month now. I don't know why but I'm just not as happy with it as I would like.**

**I decided to post it to see what you guys thought.**

**Thank you so much for reading and please review. New reviews are always the highlight of my day.  
><strong>


End file.
